Real life meets Bleach
by Eryanissa
Summary: What happens when things take a turn in the real world and me and my friend find ourselves fighting for our lives in the Seireitei? I wanted to be a graphic designer and never imagined anything like this happen!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters!**

**So I was reading several fanfictions and saw some on people and their love for Bleach. thinking back when I used to be obsessed, I got obsessed with it again. This is one of my first fanfictions that I plan on sticking with, so hopefully it meets everyone's standards. Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven and I were fangirling over Bleach on Friday night as we usually did. We brought up the usual topics about the characters we made for it and how it would be cute if they ever made a special appearance on the show. That was a real dream we had there, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for us. We usually talked about the storyline and the happenings. 'What if' Ichigo did this and 'what if' squad 11 did that? Those nights were fun nights.

One night, however, was completely different from the rest. My parents got home and brought me KFC, one of my favorite fast food places. I grabbed a plate, put on some chicken breasts and macaroni and cheese and then poured gravy over my chicken. It tasted perfect! I carried my plate back upstairs; the smell of the chicken was over powering. I glanced up at my poster that had Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Gin Ichimaru on it and then smiled. I went back towards the laptop and threw on my headset.

"Finally you're back! I thought you'd never come back!" Raven laughed and stared at me.

"It would be nice if we finally met, don't you think? Ontario and where you live are pretty far away…"

"It won't be that far when you finally move!" She shot me a grin and then sighed and said, "I know what you mean though. I want to meet you too. We have only been friends for five years after all…"

"Yeah…" That was all that came out of my lips. The conversation was running dry and the only thing I could think of was Bleach. "How is the art piece coming along that you're working on? Hakumei and Ichigo are so _cute_!" She was always drawing her OC with Ichigo and it was pretty cute.

"Ichigo's hair is pretty fluffy. I like it so far!" She seemed pretty proud of it so I took her word on it and smiled.

To my dismay, I heard the fire alarm go off and smelled smoke. It almost smelled as if it was covering the whole house. If this was the case, then it happened rather quickly. I looked out the window and just as I suspected, the neighbor's house caught on fire. _Great_. Why is it that 'great' was the only word that came to mind? I should have been panicking!

"House is catching fire. If I don't text you later, assume I'm dead." I closed the laptop and threw it into a bag and put my kitten into my arms and ran downstairs as quickly as I could. I ran out the front door since the flames had not reached it yet. How did my parents not see that their house was on fire when they came through the door? Was it really that quick?

Five minutes later and the fire fighters were there battling the fire of their lives. I looked around and noticed no sign of my parents. What was going on? In fact, the scenery seemed a little different. It was … _changing_? Was this fire just an illusion as well as the fire fighters? The scenery faded and turned into nothing more than buildings and more buildings. I felt something in the air, something powerful. It was so strong that before I could think up anything else, I fainted.

"I think she's waking up, but it's hard to tell." I heard a voice say. It sounded really high pitched and almost as if it was a little girl. "Kenny, can we keep her?"

Perhaps I was dreaming. It did seem possible with the fire and illusions and everything that were being played on my head. I did learn in psychology that we have at _least _three different dreams every night even if we don't remember them, they're there. The fire could have been one and this could have been another one.

"No, Yachiru. We don't even know where this girl came from. Her clothes are foreign and she smells of grease." This voice sounded like Kenpachi and I was even more confused. The 'smells of grease' statement had me wondering… what an interesting dream.

"But, Kenny… Maybe she could be my new best friend!" I could hear a noise as though Yachiru was flailing her arms around and I felt saliva on my wrist. I opened an eye to see Yachiru's mouth around my wrist and she spit on the ground. "Yuck! She doesn't taste very good…"

"Aha! She's awake. What is your name, kid? What are you doing here?" Kenpachi had a serious expression and I did not know how to reply to that.

Being the smart ass I was, I replied, "I, Kenpachi Zaraki, happen to be here my mistake. You see, this is a dream so I can do whatever the hell I want!" I did a heroic pose and imagined myself flying up the clouds, but I wasn't. I was still on solid ground.

"Well that wasn't very entertaining. More!" Yachiru wanted more of me being an idiot and I did not know what to do. At this rate, I was going to get more picked on than Hanatarou of squad 4.

"That's the best you got? We can all do whatever the hell we want in dreams, but this is no dream, kid. You are in the Seireitei and how did you know my name?" Kenpachi had one eye slightly larger than the other as if he was wondering so many things.

"I know your name because Bleach is a show that you star on… this _has _to be a dream…" I decided to shut up and wind up going along with it. "My name is Beth and I am from planet earth. I am going to college to become a graphic designer and my best friend is Raven of New York. I watch your show religiously and could probably point out any major character if I was to see them. What arc are we currently in?" I could tell by his expression that he was losing it.

"Nothing you said made any sense. This is reality, kid. If you don't start wising up, I will have no choice but to kill you." Kenpachi was not taking anything I said lightly and I sighed.

"I know, I know. You'll slash me open until I no longer move. Anything interesting happen lately?" I was going along with it as I said I was, but nothing was making me a good guy. It seemed from my side of things, I was a bad guy or something similar.

"Nothing…interesting…happened… lately. Yachiru, you do the interrogating. I can't get crap from this kid." Kenpachi sighed and then wandered off slowly with his head hung low and Yachiru came up to me. She perched herself up on my shoulder and then giggled.

"Ride, Bethie, ride!" She already gave me a nickname so it seemed and I did not know what to do. I made a random horse noise because that was one of the few things I was good at, and then pretended that I was trotting. Yachiru giggled and then pointed forward so I ran forward.

I turned my head and noticed that Kenpachi was eyeing us rather rudely and I ran towards him. "Kenny, I like her. We should keep her." Yachiru hopped off my shoulder, planted a foot on my head and then hopped over to Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Not until we figure out how the hell she got here. I will have to take her to old man Yamamoto and he can decide what to do with her." Kenpachi snarled and then his gaze turned back to meet mine. "So how did you get here? Your clothes do not represent that of a shinigami. Your hair and eyes are rather bland and on top of that, you smell of grease."

My hair went down to my shoulders and was spiked on the ends. As for my eyes, they were brown and narrow. "My house caught on fire and my parents went missing. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself here in the soul society and then fainted due to an agonizing amount of spiritual pressure. I feel better now, though. Was not used to anything like that was all." While I spoke, I was petting Yachiru's hair for whatever reason, but she didn't seem to mind it.

Kenpachi grunted and then sighed. "You know what, kid… that does not explain the grease, but I think it's best we take you to old man Yamamoto. There is no way you came here given the details you said. Perhaps you will be executed. This is definitely a rare sight."

There was no way I was going to be executed. Perhaps I could kick them in the balls and end this thing. Perhaps then I could feel an overwhelming amount of satisfaction. Then again, did they even have balls? I sighed and then followed him towards Yamamoto's office. He was outside standing on the steps to the main building and I stared. That was all I could do was stare.

The old man looked at me and gave me an odd stare. He was definitely not accustomed to random humans appearing in his city. He stroked his beard and then stared at Kenpachi and asked, "Who is she and what is her purpose here? We have not had a human here since Ichigo and his friends came here." So Ichigo had already been there so Rukia was already saved from execution. That was good information. At least then I wouldn't spoil anything for them.

"She claims her name is Beth and that her parents vanished in a fire and she came here. She fainted due to an intense amount of spiritual pressure and that is when it ended. I am not sure on any other details other than crap she said to me, sir." Kenpachi knelt before him and then stood up. Not knowing what to do, I too, knelt before him.

"Beth, huh? What is your purpose here, young Beth? Did Ichigo bring you to the Seireitei?" His gaze was fixated upon me and I felt myself trembling. Perhaps this really wasn't a dream. Maybe it was something else!

"I did not come with Ichigo, sir. I do not know what my purpose is. I only ask that you escort me back to Ontario, Canada." I bit my lower lip out of nervousness and he grinned.

"No such place exists. I think she is experiencing memory loss. Take her to squad four for healing immediately!" He turned towards Kenpachi and whispered something in his ear, but I did not know what he was saying.

"Sure thing, sir." That was all he said and before I knew it, he was taking me to the infirmary. I could not believe any of my senses. The smells were something I had never smelt in my entire life. The scenery was odd and on top of that, anime characters! There were anime characters everywhere. Growing up watching anime, I was always a rather happy child. All I wanted to do was watch it and to think, I am not living in one? This was too good to be true. I was on my yard and wound up in the Seireitei. Who would have thought? The only thing that crossed my mind was wondering what my parents were thinking. Did time stand still? So many questions were going through my head. It was ridiculous.

I did, however, know one thing and that was that I was the happiest kid in the world. I was 20 and now here I was, in the Bleach world and hopefully able to do Bleach things eventually. We stood before squad four's infirmary and it was everything I imagined. Unohana was standing in the back and eyeing us. I did not feel sick or anything, but who knows… at this rate, I just might be.

* * *

**Yes, I do enjoy Squad 11 the best. I don't, however, have a favorite character. There are too many good ones for me to pick just one. I would have to go with Yachiru, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Kisuke, Ichigo and Hanatarou. So yeah, like I said... can't pick just one! :P Please read and review! :D I'm interested to know everyone's thoughts.**


End file.
